Fire is catching
by celestial-cassiopeia
Summary: What if the Fairy Tail mages were selected to be tributes, to take part in the annual Hunger Games, to be forced to fight to death in an arena? Is there room for friendship and love when your life is at stake? When Lucy Heartfilia, a young girl from district 8, is chosen as Tribute in the hunger games her world will take a new turn. Will she be able to survive and fight the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire is catching**

The Hunger Games featuring Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

"As always, Ladys first", the blue haired escort of District 8 says and dramatically runs her fingers over the different slips of paper, each having a name written on it. One of those girls will have to be a tribute in the 71st Hunger Games, fighting against 23 other tributes, till the "one and only" victor remains. The escort grabs one slip of paper, takes it out of the big glass bowl and I hold my breath. "This year's female tribute of District 8 is…." she gives every girl in the square a brief dramatic look, just to scare them a little, "Lucy Heartfilia"

I wake up bathed in sweat "No, noooooooooo"

I scream until I come back to my senses and realize it was just another nightmare. I get up, breathing heavily, the shock still sitting in my bones. Shouldn't I be used to it by now? I'm 17 years old, so I've experienced several reapings and my name was obviously never drawn. Still I saw friends go into the arena and never coming back and the fear that I'll have to be in the games overwhelms me every single time the reaping draws nearer. I sigh heavily; the odds are in my favor after all.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I live in district 8, Panem. My father is the mayor of district 8, so our family is pretty wealthy, at least as wealthy as you can be in district 8. I've never had to suffer from anything like starvation and I have the huge privilege of having access to magic power.

Magic is something really rare in district 8 and all other districts, except in district 1 and 2. In the capitol, they have an overflow of magic. Every single citizen of the capitol uses magic or at least magical items whereas in the districts most of the people have to live without it. Only some privileged children like me have the chance of gaining magic power. I've heard that some district children are born with magic power in them, but they simply don't get the chance to develop it, so they remain untrained, like a rough diamond that never gets sharpened.

Also I don't have to work in the huge textile factories like most children that are my age have to and I have never signed up for tesserae, another privilege of being the mayor's daughter.

I stand up and get dressed, putting on one of the beautiful dresses my mother used to wear. My mother… every time I think of her my chest aches like somebody just ripped out my heart. She was such a beautiful woman, adored by everyone until she became very ill. Even the capitol's healing magic, or at least the available and affordable one, couldn't save her. So I had watched her die, slowly, suffering so much pain and I couldn't help her. It's because of her that I can use magic. She was a great Celestial Mage with a lot of powerful spirits and I inherited them all. I didn't dare to summon them in the first place, but as time went by, I became curious and so I have become a Stellar Spirit Mage just like her, although I'm not nearly as powerful as she was. I do my best though, trying to stand up to her and make her proud.

I run my fingers over the soft silk for which district 8 is famous for. The dress is made out of a light blue fabric, beautiful white ribbons and bows all over it. It fits me perfectly and as I look at myself in the mirror I can see a part of my mother. We've got the same blond hair and… I shake myself, no time for thoughts like that. It`s reaping day. There is lots of work to do.

As I get downstairs I see my father caught up in his work again, like always. We don't talk a lot, but that's all right.

"Good morning Miss Lucy", Jack, our loyal servant says, "Breakfast is prepared".

"Thank you Jack, but I'm not hungry. I'll eat after the reaping. Now let's go to town and do some shopping for the feast today, ok?" I say and push myself to smile.

Jack knows how afraid I am, I never eat before the reaping. I get out of our house and make my way downtown, walk past the baker until I reach the rag.

It's the name of the market where the workers of the factory trade with each other for a very low price, because they can't afford the shop prices. I obviously go here because I simply want to support the workers a little and not because I'm too poor to buy expensive food.

It's not a lot, but it's all I can do. I walk towards the vegetable stand, where Mary waits for me. She´s only 20 years old and very thin, her hands all red and sore from the sewing and she has the permanent smell of chemicals on her. I feel so sorry for her and the others. I know that some of the workers hate me for being rich, but most of them are really friendly to me and welcome me.

"Hey Lucy, you look terrible! Did you see a ghost?", she teases me.

"Yeah… I saw the reaping day ghost. He scared the crap out of me. You look wonderful Mary, as usual" and I really mean the words.

Mary may be burned out from work, but she's beautiful.

Mary chuckles: "Same as usual Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes of course and stop calling me like that".

"Okay then it's 5 bucks".

I reach for my money, grab 50 bucks and give them to Mary. "I don't want anything back and don't you dare to complain"

I grin and Mary looks at me with wide eyes, this amount of money is probably enough to keep her and her family alive for several weeks.

"Thank you Miss Lucy…thank you so much", she says and hugs me tightly, "I will pray that you won't be chosen as a tribute. A good person like you doesn't deserve it."

"Nobody deserves it Mary", I whisper, aware of the peacekeepers that surround the rag.

After finishing my groceries (I bought way too many, _again_) I go back home and start preparing a meal.

"Miss Lucy?"

Before Jack even says it I know that it's time to go. To go to the reaping. My hands start to shake but I try to calm myself down. The odds are in my favor. I have entered only seven times, that's not much at all. The odds are in my favor.

"Okay then… let's go".

My dad and I walk to the square in silence and get separated soon. He gives me a hug and then goes to the stage where he will have to give a speech.

I get in line with all the other girls, so many familiar faces and they all look terrified. I go to find my place and stand there all stiff. Let it be over soon please.

Our escort gets on the stage, her hair a light green color this year and she's wearing a dress that makes her look like a gigantic flower ball. She looks ridiculous, like always.

Miranda, that's her name, says the same words like every year, trying to be cheerful like this was the best day of our lives. We all just ignore her and I try to focus on one point to prevent myself from freaking out. A magic screen appears and the stupid movie is shown, which almost makes me puke. And then the reaping comes.

"As always…, ladies first!" Miranda yells and lets her hand glide over the different slips of paper.

This stupid hand will decide over the future life of one of us. She grabs one of the little cards and reads out the name written on it.

"This year's female tribute is….", she smiles widely at the crowd, "Emilia Johnson!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire is catching**

Chapter 2

*******Authors Note****: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.***

I immediately feel a huge weight falling of my heart, my body relaxing as I'm flooded with relief.

I know this isn't good, to be actually happy that that girl is going to be a tribute and not me, but you can't really blame me, can you?

After this short moment of happiness I put myself together and look around the group of girls, searching for the future tribute.

What was her name again…,Emilia Johnson…?

I freeze as that name races through my mind.

Emilia Johnson.

I know that girl.

She has long red hair and a splash of freckles on her nose. I think she's 16 and I sometimes saw her in school.

Oh, and she's dead.

The tragedy happened only two months ago.

One day our headmaster walked in and announced Emilia was dead. Just like that.

He said she was found in a small room in the textile fabrics, just dead and he didn't explain how she died.

After telling us the news he just walked out and pretended nothing happened.

As I didn't really know her, her death didn't affect me that much as it did others. Some of her close friends cried for days, her family was never seen happy again.

It happens eventually, that someone dies at young age.

But not just like that. Most of them do because of starvation, dehydration, too much work, but nobody just drops dead in the factories.

However after holding a small ceremony at our school everybody avoided talking about Emilia Johnson and now her name was drawn at the reaping.

How can her name still be in the ball?

How can an already dead person take part (meaning die for district 8 tributes) in the hunger games?

A dead person can't die again.

How could the capitol actually have made a mistake?

Looking at the faces of the people around me, I see that they all noticed the mistake. Their mouths all dropped open, astonishment in their eyes, a big question mark written over their heads and a muffled murmur goes through the crowd.

Miranda still stands on stage looking completely lost but after a while her face turns paper white.

It's really bad luck for her.

I mean if she would've just picked another name, nobody would've discovered the failure of the capitol and everything would be 'normal'.

I guess the odds weren't in her favor as well.

It seems like Miranda got an explanation of what just took place through the microphone attached to her left ear.

Somebody must've told her that the girl who was supposed to be a tribute is buried on the district's graveyard.

I still can't believe this actually happened. The reaping is one of the most important parts of the hunger games which are held yearly in order to remind the districts of the dark days, a time when the districts started to rebel against the capitol.

Unfortunately, they kind of failed and here we are now, the children of district 8 all threatened as they hope our name won't be chosen at the reaping.

Hoping that they can stay alive another year, as participation in the games most of the time means the death of both tributes for district 8.

That's the outcome of that revolution.

We are oppressed even more, the hunger games only being the marvelous top of the iceberg.

Great right?

However, I never ever heard that something went wrong at even one of the reapings and now a dead girl's name was drawn.

This shouldn't have happened.

I wonder how the capitol will react.

Our escort walks around nervously before stepping to the edge of the stage and putting on her wide fake smile.

"Apparently the…, chosen tribute…can't take her place, although I think it would've been a great honor for her, to represent her district in the annual hunger games, I mean, I'm sure she would've been proud of joining the games for her district's sake. May Emilia Johnson rest in peace."

This is literally the biggest lie I ever heard.

Being a tribute, an honor?

Are you kidding me?

Since when is it an honor to run around in an arena waiting for your execution?

I hope the capitol can't read my thoughts…, as you can probably see I'm totally unhappy with the separation of powers in Panem but I can't really change it so I try to shut up and avoid any kind of trouble.

Anyway, if the capitol could somehow read my thoughts I would be in a jam.

But that isn't the point right now.

At the moment our poor escort Miranda has to deal with the biggest problem of her life, she drew the name of a dead girl.

So I guess she'll have to find a substitute.

Miranda smiles even wider, twisting her mouth to a scary grin "Who will be the lucky girl to take her place? Let's find out!"

She dives her hand into the crystal ball and fishes out a small slip of white paper.

"This year's tribute is…."

"Lucy Heartfilia"

I look around for that poor girl.

I mean, honestly, I feel sorry for her.

After she thought she was spared another year she now has to be a tribute.

Oh my, that sucks.

That's when I notice everybody is staring at me.

Wait a minute…, what did she say the tribute's name was?

Lucy Heartfilia?

Oh no….

What? No, this can't be true; the odds were in my favor, weren't they?

I mean this is no fair, I wasn't chosen!

I made it another year, didn't I?

I was relieved, already thinking about the dinner I prepared.

Emilia's name was drawn, it's not my fault she's dead!

Why do I have to be the tribute now?

That can't be, there has to be another mistake.

I couldn't possibly…, it can't, it shouldn't…

Everything around me turns black and I start to feel sick, my hands shaking badly.

This is a dream, this is just another nightmare I whisper to myself.

Wake up, why don't I wake up?!

"Lucy my dear, don't be shy, come to us" Miranda purrs.

Everybody around me steps aside.

I have to wake up!

And then I realize that this is true.

It's true. I'm the tribute.

I'll be dead.

Wait… the reapings are always played on television, aren't they?

So right now all the cameras are filming my breakdown to broadcast it live to all of Panem.

I curse myself for being so weak, this won't make a good impression. So I straighten myself, hold back the tears, look straight ahead and start walking towards the stage.

"There you are my dear"

I stand on the stage, my vision a little blurry and start looking at the faces. In some of them I see relief and I really can't blame them, of course they're happy that they've been spared another year. Some faces though show sadness, pity. Of course, the people of district 8 know me, some of them are my friends.

"And now for the boys…,this year's tribute is Sebastian Smith".

I'm glad I don't know him, which would've only made things worse. Sebastian walks to the stage, shaking uncontrollably and I ask myself if I looked like this as well.

I hope not.

He is a slim boy, only skin and bones, probably 15 years old. His sore, red hands and his hunched back show, that he has had to work in the factories for a long time, so the only magic he might know is sewing magic, a magic which makes the workers even work harder and faster.

It's like this for most of the tributes. District 1,2 and 4 usually have very skilled mages because they train illegally and the other tributes either know no magic at all or only magic which is harmless. Pretty unfair right?

But the games are never fair.

So if you look at it that way I can be rather thankful that I at least have my keys. I grab them, the cold metal making me feel better immediately.

"This year's tributes of district 8, Lucy Heartfilia and Sebastian Smith", Miranda cries in a high pitched voice, but the crowd remains silent as peace keepers accompany us to the justice building where we can have our last goodbyes.

I sit in the familiar room still feeling so sick, not realizing the full amount of what just happened as Jack, good old Jack comes in, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lucy", he stutters.

"It's not your fault Jack", I say and fight against the upcoming tears.

I have to be strong or otherwise I'll never make it.

He bows: "It was an honor to be at your service Miss Lucy"

As he turns around to walk away I stumble towards him and hug him.

"I'll miss you Jack", I whisper and he presses a kiss on my forehead, "You're a strong woman, Miss Lucy. You have the advantage of being a mage. You can do it! I have faith in you, Miss Lucy. Please, do your best.", he says and then walks out of the room.

After that a couple of friends walk in and out, cry, hug and kiss me, wish me luck, but it's like I'm not even there. I should enjoy the last moments with my loved ones, never forget them, hold on to them, but I can't, I can't concentrate.

As Mary enters the room and walks towards me, she clears her throat: "I won't say goodbye to you, Miss Lucy. It's not a goodbye. It's a see you soon okay? Don't you dare to die, Miss Lucy" and with those words she storms out of the room.

Finally my father walks in and sits down in the chair in front of me. Even in this situation, we don't know what to say to each other, but after a couple of minutes he breaks the silence: "I've lost my wife and even if you don't believe me, my biggest fear was always losing you Lucy. I'm so sorry for not taking care of you enough, but still you have to know that I love you."

He stands up, hugs me tightly, let's go and leaves the room without turning back and all I can do is to stare at the closed door. This was my last goodbye? Jack, Mary, all the others had told me that they believed in me, had thought that I would come back to them. But for my dad I am already dead as if the reaping had killed me immediately. Even I know that my chances of winning the hunger games are close to zero but it still hurts when your own father hasn't got the slightest bit of faith in you.

A couple of uniformed peace keepers arrive, drag me out of the room and bring me to the train station where the silver train already waits for us. The train that will take me to the capitol. I turn around and look at district 8, at my home, one last time before I get on the train, knowing that I won't come back

*******Authors note****: Awww, poor Lucy. Now she's a tribute, destined to die. Reviews, follows and favorites are very appreciated by the author, so tell me what you think about 'Fire is catching'***


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire is catching**

Chapter 3

I'm overwhelmed by the luxurious interior designs inside of the train. Thick soft carpets are laid out on the ground, the furniture is made of mahagony and even the glasses which stand on the table are made of a crystal.

I sit down in a big, dark red armchair, close my eyes and take in what just happened. I take a deep breath and try to calm down as I almost start to panic threatened by the upcoming events.

Sebastian sits next to me and looks out of the window and I'm happy that he doesn't try to start a conversation. We sit there for about 15 minutes until the door opens and two people, a woman and a man walk in. I know both of them, Angel and Raido, they're two of district 8's victors.

The woman, Angel, stretches out her hand I quickly stand up and shake it.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Angel and I won the 66th Hunger Games, I'll be your mentor."

Angel has long icy blue hair and indigo colored eyes. She wears a furry coat that looks like wings and a white fluffy dress paired with a pair of dark blue gloves. If I didn't know that she's from district 8, I would think that she jumped right out of a capitol fashion magazine.

"Let's have a little private talk okay honey?" she says and guides me over to another big room with sofas, armchairs and pillows everywhere.

"You're the mayor's daughter, aren't you?"

I nod.

"That's good, that's very good. At least you didn't starve and worked yourself down to the bones like most of the kids in 8 right?" a wicked smile crosses her lips, "And if I'm not completely wrong, you'll have to be Layla's daughter right? Does this mean you are a Stellar Spirit mage just like I am?"

I nod again and Angel claps her hands all excited.

"Excellent, maybe one of my tributes will finally win this year".

I could punch her for this sentence but I keep calm. Angel is really popular in the capitol so she could maybe get me some sponsors. I hate myself for this cold way of thinking, but if I want to have a little chance of survival, I'll have to be like this.

"Okay then Lucy, I'll give you a try. Let's start with some basics shall we? Tell me honey, what's the most important thing in the games? The one thing you have to get?"

I think and then come up with an answer: "Water".

"Excellent, what a smart girl you are. No matter how strong your magic power is, everybody needs water. I've seen a lot of great tributes die because of dehydration, I myself almost died because of it."

Her facial expression suddenly changes, as if she had taken of her mask for a second and I see who Angel really is, I see her scars from the games. I remember her games a little and know that they were especially brutal. She must have been through a lot, I shouldn't judge her.

"The other thing you desperately have to get are magic coins."

"What are magic coins?" I ask.

"They are a little trick of the capitol to make the games more interesting. Before you enter the arena they put a little chip into your skin that not only tracks you but also seals away any magic power that you have. Technically you can't use magic in the arena".

I hold my breath as I see my chances of survival sink dramatically.

"That's why you need magic coins. They allow you to use magic, you have to put them in the hole in this chip that is in your arm and then you can use your magic power temporarily. But once you've used a magic coin, you're power is sealed away and you'd have to use a new one. So magic is something extremely rare in the arena. That's why you shouldn't underestimate the importance of physical abilities."

"Where can I get those coins?"

"Most of them are stored in or around the Cornucopia. You have to get some because your big advantage is that you not only have magic power, but also know how to use it. Most of the tributes, except the ones from 1,2 and 4 either have little or no magic power at all. And as, I'm sorry but, as you're physical skills aren't the best, you have to count on your magic. I mean you're a wealthy girl that never really had to work. You're not paper thin, but you're thin, you don't have many muscles, no fighting experience…., let's just say you'll use your magic ok?" Angel says and gives me a cheerful smile.

"Let's go and have dinner".

The smell is delicious, I have never seen so much food at once. All kinds of dishes are served, things that I don't even know. By looking at Sebastian's expression it must be even more startling for him, there's maybe more food on this table than he has ever eaten in his entire life.

I try to eat a little, and I have to admit that it's really good, but I still have the feeling of sickness in my stomach that makes me think that I could throw up right now.

"Lucy, come on, you have to eat a little more. Who knows, this might be the last time you can eat such delicious food", Angel says, chewing some lamb.

I'm shocked by what she just said, I mean it's true, this could be one of my last meals but it still seems kind of rude.

"I'm really pleased by your excellent manners Miss Heartfilia.", Miranda says, changing the subject. "Most of the tributes simply don't know how to behave, terrible, isn't it?" she shoots an angry glare at Sebastian who is eating a chicken wing with his hands and I chuckle. He put so much food on his plate, how on earth is he going to eat it all?

As soon as I can, I leave the table and go to my room.

I take a long, hot shower and then change into a plain white top and some pyjama pants. I curl up in the big bed and pull the blankets over my head so that I'm surrounded by total darkness, all I hear is my own breath.

Finally I can let out all the emotions I've held back since my name was drawn out of that glass bowl back home. I tried so hard to be strong, but what's the point of being strong when you'll be dead in a few days? Tears start running down my cheeks and I just lie there in my bed, sobbing and crying not knowing what to do.

I have to admit that I don't want to die, I want to live, I haven't accepted the fact of my near death although I should have. My opinions are divided, my mind tells me to give up because I know my chances of winning are so low that it's more probable that President Snow is a passionate ballet dancer, but my heart clings onto the small spark of hope which doesn't want to accept my death.

So I don't know what to do: give up or live on? I think of all the people that hope for my return, every step I make from now on will be seen on TV, I can't let the people I love see how I don't even try to live. I think of my mother, how she always smiled even when she was suffering so much from her disease, how she never gave up until the very end.

I'm her daughter.

I have to make her proud.

I will give my best to survive.

I will try.

I feel a little better after I've made that decision but I still can't stop crying, I'm so ashamed of myself.

A knock on my door makes me sit up in bed. "Honey, I know you're tired, but you should watch the recap of the reaping", Angel's soft voice purrs.

I get up, wipe away the tears and throw over a knitted cardigan before I leave my room. My eyes must be red from the crying because when Angel sees me she just gives me a pitiful glance.

Raido, Miranda, Angel, Sebastian and I sit down on the sofa and stare at the big magic screen.

I'm surprised District 1 female tribute, Mirajane Strauss, is no volunteer. Usually all the tributes from 1 and 2 are volunteers.

So are Gajeel Redfox and Erza Scarlet from District 2, both volunteers, eager to win the games, the event they've trained their whole lives for. Both of them look so incredibly strong, it makes me sick when I think of fighting them.

The careers from District 4, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser also look like trained mages.

My heart aches when I see the female tribute of District 6, Wendy Marvel, a little fragile girl, not older than 13, but nobody takes her place. Poor girl, she's so young, how is she supposed to face somebody like Erza Scarlet who is a trained killer? These games are so unfair. But since when is life fair?

The other districts tributes look all the same, thin, exhausted, not familiar with magic.

When I see my own reaping I curse myself for standing still so long before I finally make my way to the stage. I look so ridiculous, the careers have probably already spotted me as an easy kill. I'm not surprised by the fact that they cut out the reaping of Emilia Johnson completely. The capitol acts as if that incident never happened. No mistake was made, of course not.

Then the reaping recap is almost over, just leaving district 12.

District 12 is always the worst district, almost all of the children are starved. Their physical abilities are also limited and I bet that only a handful of them have ever used magic before.

Now that I think of it, I've actually never seen a tribute from district 12 make it down to the final 8.

The girl from district 12 has the typical olive skin, brown hair and grey eyes. As Effie Trinket, the escort of District 12, reads out the girl's name, the tribute starts to cry and breaks down. Then she stands up and tries to run away, but the peace keepers immediately catch her and drag her to the stage. I see three little children crying, most probably her siblings and I really can't blame the girl.

Being chosen as a tribute is similar to being sentenced to death.

After this, the male tribute is chosen.

Effie Trinket reads out the name all excited: "Natsu Dragneel".

An athletic looking, pink haired boy steps forward and walks to the stage confidently. I look at him totally surprised. He doesn't look like he's from district 12 at all: The pink hair, his muscular build and the most perplexing thing, his smile.

He was just chosen to be a tribute in the 71st Hunger Games, he will be forced to fight to the death against 23 other tributes and still this boy is standing on the stage and grinning as if it was his birthday.

I'm not sure whether I should love or hate this.

Looking at their facial expressions, Miranda and Angel are just as surprised as I am.

"Look at him", Angel whispers and then claps her hands, "Well Lucy and Sebastian, looks like this is going to be a tough year".

**Authors Note****: What do you think about the district matching? I tried to put the characters into districts that suit them. **

**Gajeel: "I'm a career. I like that. *gehe*"**

**Erza: "Does district 2 have cake? I hope so author! Otherwise you'll be…."**

**Author: "O.o I'd better run…."**

**Juvia: "I'm in the same district as Gray-sama! Juvia is going to be with him aaaaaaalll the time."**

**Natsu: "Why am I in the loser district?! Anyway, I'm all fired up about the games. I'm going to beat you all!" *evil laugh***

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter of 'Fire is catching'. Reviews, follows and favorites are very appreciated and make me update faster. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire is catching

Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Hehe….it's time for all the hunger games preparations meaning stylists, prep team, parade, EVERYTHING! ;) I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy reading it! **

**I'm very grateful for all reviews, follows and favorites 3 **

"You'd better go to bed quickly, tomorrow is going to be a big, big day", Miranda squeaks all excited.

I snort, I hate that stupid capitol accent so much. But I just get up, bid everyone a good night and go to my room, where I lie in my bed for a long time, thinking about all the other tributes and how I'm supposed to be able to kill any of them.

"Oh don't worry, once it's about your survival it will be very easy to kill them you know. Everybody has a demon inside them that's just waiting to come out."

A soft voice whispers those rude words into my ears. That voice…who is it? Where did it come from? I guess I imagined it…must be the stress and the shock of the reaping. A lot has happened today so it's normal to be exhausted and very tired, isn't it? That voice does not exist!

"Kill….you have…to…kill….everybody…."

I put my hands on my ears and try to make that strange voice shut up. Great, I'm insane before the games even started and before I know what I'm doing, I cry again. Cry and sob, cry and scream, cry and sob until I finally fall asleep.

I open my eyes and look around as I find myself in another bed than my own. Wait, this isn't my room, where am I? The memories of what happened yesterday come back one by one and I'm overwhelmed by the panic that's crawling up my spine. All my hopes that it was just a dream vanish and I'm confronted with the hurting reality.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 17 years old. I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage living in district 8. I'll be dead very soon. Before that I will be put in an arena where I will have to fight against 23 other kids about my age. Awesome!

I get up and take a shower. I let the hot water run over my skin until it is all red. I just want to wash away my fate. Want to wash away the train, the games, the capitol. My skin burns, but the pain is so strangely pleasant, just a little foretaste of what I will have to face in the arena.

After I step out of the shower, I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. I don't look like myself.

The girl I used to be liked to wear pretty skirts and dresses, always brushed her silky blond hair and simply loved to feel cute and pretty.

But now I see a desperate, mentally unstable girl with windswept hair, dark circles under her eyes, bitten fingernails and skin scrubbed so raw, that it is red.

This isn't the well raised Lucy Heartfilia.

This is crazy, pathetic, desperate tribute Lucy. I turn away not wanting to look at myself any longer.

Who cares how I look? I'm dead anyways. But then I remind myself of my decision that I made, I'm going to fight as long as I can to make my family, my friends, my district proud. I won't give in that easily.

I'm not as weak as I may look. I'm a fighter. And I'm going to fight against my fate for the sake of my friends.

I try to eat a little bit at breakfast but I still feel so sick. Sebastian also doesn't look like he got a lot of sleep. Poor guy.

I shake my head. I can't feel sorry for him. We will both be in the arena and unless we're allies which I doubt, we're enemies. As mean as it may sound but I can't build up a friendship or whatsoever with him. I tolerate him and won't attack him but that's all.

I hate myself so much for being so cold.

That's not me.

Not me.

But the games have already changed me before they even started. I promised I would try. And if I want to survive I'll have to focus on myself.

"Lucy, Sebastian", Miranda says, "We'll soon arrive in the capitol!"

Miranda is wearing a ridiculously big dark green hat with some leaves pinned to it and so much makeup that she actually looks like a clown that just came out of the woods.

I'll never understand the capitol's fashion taste.

"Lucy, it's time for some mentoring before we'll arrive in the capitol, right honey?" Angel guides me over to the other room.

I wish she'd stop calling me honey.

"So what do you think of the other tributes?" she asks and I don't answer.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what I think. District 1 and 2 are deadly. Don't underestimate the girl from district 1. She may look cute and friendly but I bet she's dangerous. Be aware of district 2, especially of Erza Scarlet. District 4 is strong as well. The rest are average, some stronger than others but no big danger. I'm not exactly sure about this boy from 12. What was his name again?"

"Natsu Dragneel", I say instantly, an image of the smiling, pink haired boy flashing through my mind, I don't really know why I remembered his name so clearly.

"Right. He's different than the other 12 tributes. I bet he has some magic power, otherwise he wouldn't be so confident and smiling, he's so scary." Angel shudders.

"Listen Lucy, you're a mage. Although you're not trained to kill people like the careers, you're strong and you know how to use your magic. I want you to join the careers. That would increase your chances dramatically." Angel looks at me, smiling her half-nice-half-wicked smile.

"No. No way. I'd rather die than join this pack of killers that enjoys hunting down others", I almost spit out the words, the thought of being a career so disgusting.

"Sorry Angel but there is no way I'm going to do this."

My mentor sighs: "Well then, I would think about it if I were you. But anyway, who would you like to be your ally then? It's never too early to start thinking about this. And please don't tell me you want Sebastian. There's no way I'm going to let that happen. Sorry, but that boy is hopeless. He doesn't even have the slightest chance. I bet he bites the dust in the blood bath".

I stare at Angel not knowing what to say. Of course I didn't want him to be my ally, but that's no reason for being so rude.

"Sorry honey, but that's just the way it is. After several years of mentoring you just become realistic. Please don't think that I have no heart. I'm just being honest".

I nod: "Angel, I'm not sure whether I want any allies at all. Maybe I'm better off alone, I mean an alliance has to end sooner or later".

And if I had an ally I would probably get attached to him or her. I can't let that happen in the hunger games.

"Alright then honey. You still have time to think about that. When we arrive in the capitol your prep team will make you look beautiful and then your stylist will show you your outfit for the parade."

Oh no…., the parade where the capitol dresses the tributes in ridiculous outfits and puts them in chariots, I will love it. Note the underlying tone of sarcasm.

I'm already scared of my outfit. Great, I am scared by 23 other tributes and by my opening ceremony costume as well.

What was that about me being a brave fighter again?

The rest of the day passes by in a blur and we arrive at the capitol way too fast.

As I look at the window, I see a city that I couldn't have imagined, even in my dreams. Buildings sky high, fountains spilling out multicolored water, magic lacrima making houses float slightly above the ground, their facades sparkling pink, yellow, green, blue.

Everything is so shiny and colorful it makes me sick. I'm so angry about how the capitol wastes so much magic power whereas it's such a rare resource in the district.

Calm down, Lucy. You can't be angry about that right now. There are problems that are more important to you right now, you can think about that after the games.

I know how extremely important it is to have sponsors, they can make the difference between life and death and the moment I get out of that train everything I do, everything I say will be seen by everybody. I'll have to put all my effort in presenting myself nicely and gaining some sponsors.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Miranda asks all dreamy and I just nod politely to make her shut up.

We drive past a cheering crowd and I push myself to wave at them. The moment we get off the train we are brought to the complex where the training center and our rooms are.

I'm brought into a room and soon after three capitol citizens, my prep team, enter the room.

A man with purple curly hair, slightly orange skin, cat like dark red eyes and long purple fake finger nails, a small chubby woman with multicolored hair and green tattoos all over her skin and a tall skinny woman with purple and pink hair that reaches down her waist and black lips.

They all look so ridiculous that I really have to restrain myself to not burst out laughing.

They walk towards me all looking very excited and scan my body like I'm some kind of alien.

"Look at her, she's so pretty", the tall woman says. "Hello Lucy, we're your preparation team and we'll do our very best to make you look stunning!"

And then the torture begins.

They mess around with my hair, my nails, my face, put me into a bathtub with some kind of strange liquid in it, then put a strange cream onto my body, "perfect" my eyebrows and remove the hair from my legs.

"I have to admit, that I'm very impressed Lucy. I mean your body isn't in the catastrophic state most of the tributes are. Can you believe some of them actually never take care of their hair?", the chubby woman exclaims and I could punch her for her stupidity.

"Don't you think she would look adorable with some glitter over her body?", the man asks the rest of the prep team and they start a conversation about what kind of creams they would put on me if they only had the permission.

Then they continue chatting about parties, celebrities I've never heard of and their stupid capitol problems. I can't believe that they are actually worried about what this year's fall collection will look like while the workers in the fabrics of district 8 who work so hard are worried about whether they will have enough money to bring some food on the table.

It makes me sick.

It all makes me so terribly sick.

If only I could do something, but right now I have to focus on the games, my games.

After some hours that felt more like weeks I'm brought into a room and told to wait for my stylist. I wonder what kind of jerk he will be.

I'm surprised as a man with blue hair wearing an elegant black suit enters the room. The only things that tell he's from the capitol are some really dark red tattoos on the right side of his face, but they don't look tasteless like the other tattoos did. They suit him.

He introduces himself as Gerard Fernandes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the preparation ceremony, I know how annoying this must be but it's just the way the rules are." He gives me a smile. "Should I show you your dress?"

I nod, happy that my stylist isn't a complete idiot.

Gerard comes back and makes me put on the dress. As I look in the mirror I stop breathing for a second. I'm wearing a long dress that fits me perfectly and has a long train. My hair is put up artfully, leaving just a few strands of hair that frame my face.

The dress is made out of the most beautiful fabric I've ever seen which means something, I mean, I'm from District 8. It's a silky, pearly white fabric, but depending on the light it sparkles, glitters and shines in all kinds of pastel colors. My makeup is kept simple, the focus on my eyes which are all silver. The prep team even put some glitter stones on my eyeliner. I have to admit that I look kind of good in it.

"You like it?", Gerard asks. "Yes, I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you Gerard", and I mean every single word I say.

"I'm happy to hear that", he smiles, "You know as district 8 is responsible for textiles I tried to focus on the fabric of the dress. You look very good in it Lucy".

I slightly blush and turn away.

"Let's go to the chariots. The parade will start soon".

As we get to the horses, I see that Sebastian wears a suit made of the same magical fabric.

Not all the tributes have had that much luck with their stylists as I have, but I have to admit that District 2's costumes are really impressive.

Erza Scarlet wears a heavy armor and I soon find out that she uses Exquip magic. As she looks over to me, she gives me a suspicious look and I quickly turn my gaze to somewhere else. I don't want her to make me her enemy right away.

Then it's time to get on the horses and I try to give Sebastian a comforting smile, he looks so anxious, I hope I don't look like that.

Although I really share his feelings, I'm terrified of the parade. There are so many things that could go wrong. I could fall from the chariot, the horses could go crazy, the crowd could hate us… Normally I wouldn't care about what the capitol thinks about me, but not anymore. In the past years I've learned how extremely important the popularity among the citizens is. Sponsors can decide about life and death of a tribute in a critical situation.

I need them to like me.

I climb on the chariot trying to put a brave but likeable expression on my face.

As the first chariot enters the big hall I hear the cheering crowd and an impressed roar going through the audience as the second chariot comes out.

When Sebastian and I are pulled outside by our horses, I hear applause, cheers, whistles and there are even some people who throw flowers at us. I smile and wave at the gigantic amount of people.

Soon after that the crowd is silent for a moment and then goes completely wild.

I look behind me to find the cause and almost fall off the chariot. Natsu's body, the boy from 12, is completely on fire, the flames all over his skin. He doesn't seem to be in pain, instead he looks quite comfortable with it, as if he's wearing flames every day. He waves at the hysterical crowd and even spews out a tongue of flame, sending sparks high up in the air.

The fire must be real, I know it.

Besides him stands the girl from his district dressed in a plain, boring dusty grey dress and I know immediately that the flames weren't planned.

Natsu wasn't supposed to be on fire, he should have worn a similarly boring outfit like his district partner.

I guess he doesn't like to blend in the crowd.

Then I finally get it, understand how it's possible for that boy to be accidently on fire without wondering about it.

I don't know why, but this boy from 12 can use fire magic. And as the parade shows he knows how to control his power.

As his chariot goes in line with the other ones he simply lets the flames disappear and waves and grins at the crowd that goes completely crazy. I'm pretty shocked as well. A boy from 12 who uses powerful fire magic? How can this be?

As I look over to the other tributes I see that they are perplexed as well and especially Erza Scarlet looks like she's about to explode. Of course, that boy just stole her show.

**Authors Note****: This boy is on FIRE! Well, Natsu had to be in the spotlight again, it can't be helped. I don't know why, but I think it suits Gerard to be a stylist. He just has that fashionable capitol look *haha* **

**Please let me know your thoughts about that chapter!**

**Remember…..reviews make me happy and happy authors work harder! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire is catching**

Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews. I didn't think so many people would actually read and like my story.**

**First of all, I want to clear some things.**

**Mirajane and Lisanna both are tributes, but of course they aren't related to each other as they come from different districts.**

**I'm truly sorry that Erza is an antagonist. She's one of my favorite Fairy Tail characters, so it really hurts to make her a career, but I simply think that she's so strong she has to be from district 2. **

**You may have noticed that I spell "Jellal" as "Gerard". I know that he's called "Jellal" but as his name is pronounced like "Gerard" I can't help but (that's the French in me) spell him "Gerard". I hope you don't mind ;)**

**That being said, enjoy chapter 5 of Fire is catching 3**

Back in our rooms that the capitol arranged for us, or should I say back in our gigantic apartment, we watch the parade on TV.

Miranda squeaks when Sebastian and I enter the hall and I am smiling pathetically and waving at the crowd, although Angel and Miranda assure me that I looked lovely and adorable.

"You know what?" our escort asks, "In the capitol voting about the best parade outfit your outfits are on rank 2!" she exclaims all excited.

"That's all thanks to Gerard", I say and smile at my stylist.

"Who's first?"Raido asks and I notice that this is the first time I actually heard him say something.

Angel snorts: "That boy from 12 with his fire show. The capitol is totally fascinated" and the bitterness in her voice startles me.

It's true that the fire thing was maybe a bit exaggerated but all the tributes and mentors simply try to get noticed and gain sponsors, so I can't really blame district 12.

I just feel a bit sorry for the girl from 12, being in the shadow of the boy on fire, nobody noticing her.

"You should go to bed my dear tributes" Miranda says "Tomorrow will be the first day of training, it'll be a big, big day so you should better get some sleep."

That stupid escort…, I'm happy that I'm allowed to be alone though. "Honey, would you come here for a second?" Angel calls me "I assume you don't want to join the careers after all, right? In that case you shouldn't let the other tributes know what your magic power is, ok? Try out to throw knives or go to the survival stations, but don't show off your power no matter how tempting it might be. We'll keep that as a surprise for your private training"

I simply nod and go to my room, happy about Angel's strategy. I'm glad I won't have to summon my spirits in front of all the other tributes.

My spirits all know about my situation, that I'll be in the arena soon and that I most probably won't be their master for a long time anymore. They all told me that they would do their best to protect and support me and I feel so much safer knowing that they are at my side.

I already told Angel that I wanted her to have my keys in case I didn't make it. She's the only other Celestial mage I know, she could really use my spirits and before they end up being in the capitol, it's better for my mentor to have them.

After probably hours of tossing and turning in bed and many thoughts swimming around in my brain about the parade, the training, the other tributes and the games I finally fall asleep dreaming of the arena.

I don't even manage to swallow a single bite the next morning. I'm just so nervous about the training that it's impossible for me to eat anything.

As Sebastian and I enter the training center several of the other tributes have already assembled.

Once everybody is there, we are introduced to our trainer who tells us about the importance of survival skills and that we shouldn't only focus on the weapon stations. That being said she wishes us good luck and as the other tributes all head to different stations I don't know where to start.

Finally I make my way over to the fire station where you can learn how to start a fire which is said way easier than done. It takes me several tries till I get to start one.

Seeing the flickering flame, feeling its heat really makes me wonder how Natsu was able to be covered in fire and feeling comfortable with it.

The girl from 10, Lisanna Struaß and I start several fires together and really get along. She's about my age and so friendly I simply can't think about her being in the arena with me in only a few days.

After the fire station, I go to the edible plants station where I have a long conversation with the station trainer. I learn a lot about edible plants, where to find them and about other plants which are poisonous. I try to memorize everything, gather as much knowledge as I can right now.

At the snares and explosives station I meet a girl from district 3, Levy McGarden who shows me how to set traps to either catch animals that might live in the arena, or in order to trap other tributes.

Only the thought of it makes me shudder.

I can't imagine this nice girl setting traps to catch people in it. She seems so cute and innocent, but come to think of it I shouldn't judge her. She has family and friends waiting for her at home, like all the others, she simply wants everything to go back to normal.

I see the careers throwing knives, fighting with swords and all other kinds of weapons. They never miss their target.

By observing them for a while I find out that Gajeel Redfox uses some kind of steel magic which allows him to attack his opponent with an arm made of iron, or various other dangerous looking attacks.

Juvia Lockser from 4 uses water magic and her district partner Gray is an ice mage.

Erza Scarlet uses Requip magic which allows her to exquip a lot of armors that protect her from fire, shoot lightning attacks and other terrifying things.

Mirajane, the girl from district 1 hasn't shown her magic power yet, but I'm sure she has some as she also is a part of the career pack.

The careers seem so powerful I bet one of them could wipe out all of us with just one strike.

Some of the other tributes also try to learn to fight with weapons, but it's really difficult for them, as it is for me as I try to throw some knives.

I aim for the heart but the knife just gets the dummy on the leg, I should probably just forget about throwing knives. At least the others don't do a much better job than I do. The only one a part from the careers who really knows how to attack is Natsu.

He sets the dummies on fire and punches them until there is nothing left of them and I wonder where he got that magic skills; I should watch out for him during the games.

Although I somehow don't have the feeling that he would attack or even hunt me down in the games. Yes, Natsu sure could beat me and the other tributes easily, but something tells me that he wouldn't unless he really had to.

He doesn't seem that hungry for blood as the careers do.

At lunch I sit at a table together with Levy, Lisanna and Wendy, the little girl from 6, and we all get along so well that I get an uneasy feeling about it.

I shouldn't be friends with them, get attached to those girls. We could have been friends under other circumstances but these are the hunger games and I can't allow myself to have friends in the arena, otherwise I won't make it back home.

So I separate myself from them after eating enough and go to the healing station where I'm taught how to take care of wounds and infections.

Wendy soon joins me and although I don't really want to, we spent the rest of the training day together.

After some failed tries to get rid of her, I finally give up and let her accompany me. The small bluenette follows me like a shadow and her happy chattering soon makes me grow fond of her. Wendy is so adorable it's impossible not to like her.

She is really good with healing and tells me that she can actually use some healing magic. Her mother is a doctor in District 6 and she often helps her out.

"Mom promised me that I'm allowed to take care of the sick people all by myself once I'm back home" she says and smiles like she's looking forward to that day.

Her story almost makes me cry and I understand that no matter how hard I try, I can't just ignore this girl. She's so small, so young, so fragile, but still full of hope and happiness. I tell myself that I'll protect her in the arena as long as I can.

I know that I actually decided to completely avoid any contact with my fellow tributes and never ever start to like them, but somehow I couldn't.

Especially Wendy.

She just brings out my big-sister-has-to-protect-younger-one-alarm and I can't leave her all on her own.

I'll probably regret that decision later.

Some minutes before the training is over I see Erza, Gajeel and Gray walk over to Natsu who is at the knife throwing station. Oh, I know where this is going, the careers want him to join them. It actually never happened that a tribute from 12 joined the careers, but sometimes they choose a rather strong tribute from another district and let them join their pack.

These alliances never hold long though and sometimes those outsiders get killed by the careers once they have no use for them anymore.

I shake my head, this isn't good. The careers are too strong this year. There are already six of them, one more powerful than the other, and with Natsu they would be even seven, which makes almost a third of the tributes careers.

This isn't good at all.

**Authors note:**** Reviews, follows and favorites mean a lot to me and I'm thankful for every single one of them.**

**The next chapter may contain some Nalu (finally), so look forward to it. Reviews and follows make me upload faster!**

**Natsu: What the heck is Nalu?**

**Lucy:* blushes* *looks away***

**Natsu: Author! Tell me what Nalu is or I'll burn down your room!**

**Author: You'll have to wait and see… **


	6. Chapter 6

Fire is catching

**Authors Note****: I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fire is catching. **

**Thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites, I appreciate them a lot. 3**

Chapter 6

Angel asks us about our first day of training and this is when I remember that I haven't seen Sebastian the whole day. He maybe lingered around at one station, I don't know and I shouldn't care.

On the second day of training I make my way through a number of stations and gather knowledge and skills.

I can pass the edible plants test without blinking an eye, know how to start a fire and put up shelter and I figured out that I'm pretty good with the whip as well. A whip maybe isn't as dangerous as a knife or a spear but I feel comfortable with it and it might come in handy.

Wendy always clings to me and follows me everywhere so I've completely given up this whole stay-away-from-her thing.

I always keep an eye on the careers and Natsu though. It doesn't seem like he accepted the offer from the careers as he is always training alone and I see Erza Scarlet shooting angry looks at him sometimes. I don't know why but that simply makes me happy.

And then it happens.

As I'm at the spear station I observe the careers once again and this time Gajeel catches me. He looks at me angrily and I quickly turn away, but it's already too late.

"Hey 8", he shouts as he walks over to me and I try to walk away, but he steps right in front of me.

"You want something?" he smiles at me wickedly.

I shake my head and try to escape but I'm trapped.

Great.

"So why are you always staring at us, huh?"

"I didn't.."

"Oh come on…" he pins me to the wall and makes it hard for me to breathe.

"You know if you have a problem with me you'll just have to tell me and we'll find a good solution…" he grins tightening his grip around my throat.

My vision becomes a little blurry and I don't get why the peace keepers don't intervene.

Why is he doing this? It shouldn't be allowed for him to treat me like that, at least not now. There will be nobody to control him in the arena, but I should be guaranteed some days of safety before that, shouldn't I?

I try to turn my head in order to see the other tributes. Why is nobody interfering? After all, this is against the rules!

Gajeel's breath smells like lubricating oil and his strong fingers are still pressed against my throat.

"I told you to stop staring at me like that rag princess!"

Why is everybody just staring at me? The peace keepers should've done something by now! Why aren't they helping me?

He punches me into my stomach and it hurts, hurts so much and I can't breathe, I have to breathe, I need air, I…

"Let her go Gajeel"

The voice speaking those words seems familiar but I also don't know to whom it belongs, all I want is air and finally Gajeel lets me go and I sink to the ground as he turns around.

"If you want to pick a fight, then challenge somebody of your caliber" the strong voice exclaims, filling the whole room.

Gajeel steps towards the pink haired boy, an evil grin crossing his face.

"Excuse me flame brain, did you just say something?" The career casually walks over to me and kicks me into the pit of my stomach which makes my world spin and sparkle in a million unnatural colors.

I don't really get what's happening, all I see are moving shadows, the voices are strangely muffled, I can't hear them, I'm about to pass out but I don't want to, I…

Natsu takes another step towards Gajeel, anger filling his voice: "I told you to leave her alone! If you can't wait to get your ugly face beaten up you should just tell me, I would be glad to help, but don't let your anger out on a defenseless girl, you got that?"

Gajeel clenches his fist and starts running towards the pink haired boy.

"Bring it on then, boy on fire."

**Authors Note****: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I also promise that there will be more Nalu from now on (I'm looking forward to that). Just wait and see ;)**

**Natsu: You still didn't explain what Nalu stands for!**

**Author: Use your brain Natsu**

**Natsu: Lucy, you're my brain! Tell me what Nalu is!**

**Lucy: I'm out of here…**

**Author: Wait! You can't just disappear; you're my main character, I need you for my fanfiction…**

…


	7. Chapter 7

Fire is catching

**Authors Note****: More than 2000 views! *-* Thank you for all the support! I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 7

As my vision comes back I gasp for air and Wendy kneels beside me mumbling some words, my pain immediately vanishes and I understand that she used some of her healing magic.

I look at her: "Wendy you don't have to do this, I'm all right" I say and sit up "What happened?"

"You were attacked by that stupid District 2 tribute and then the boy from 12 came and told him to stop. Then the two of them fought against each other, but only for a very short time, because then the peace keepers came and separated them" she tells me, talking faster and faster.

"Natsu helped me?"

I look at him, how he is held back by the peace keepers. He has a bruise above his left eye, probably from the fight with Gajeel.

The career from district 2 also took some damage and he walks back to the others where Erza yells at him.

Why did he help me? I ask myself, I'm not even from his district and we didn't talk to each other.

I'm really thankful though, but also ashamed that I let myself get beaten up so quickly. That doesn't make the best impression on the Game Makers that constantly observe our training, take notes and eat.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes for a moment.

Opening them again I see Natsu standing in front of me and look at him surprised.

"Are you all right?" he asks smiling at me.

"Um.. yeah.. I guess. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, I wanted to beat him up anyway. I hate the careers" he says scratching his head casually. "And you shouldn't get hurt before the games even started right?"

Natsu offers me a hand to stand up "Are you sure you're all right" he gives me a suspicious look and I try to hide the pain that's still sitting in my stomach.

I should really stay away from the careers. "Yes, thank you" I say and quickly walk over to Wendy.

The rest of the day passes by without further conflicts but I notice that the careers sometimes look at me and I start getting really afraid of them. I'm pretty sure I just got written onto their list of people they should kill first. Not good.

"That bastard", Angel walks around the room with a furious expression on her face.

Miranda almost fainted when I told her and my mentor about the incident.

"It's ok…, nothing happened", I murmur.

"Nothing happened? He hurt you before the games even started! That's against the rules! He should be punished! You're lucky that nothing serious happened, but now that the careers dislike you, you're in great danger. And there will be no one to help you in the arena Lucy! I can't help you in there", my mentor tells me, concern in her voice.

"Well you weren't the one who helped me today, it was Natsu…" I think but don't speak the words aloud knowing they would only cause me trouble.

"Okay, let's just forget about that. We have to focus on your private training sessions first. It's better if you try to avoid the careers in the arena as long as you can. You know what you'll do in your private training, right honey? Try to summon as many spirits as you can, show them the power of a Stellar Spirit mage!"

I nod and go off to bed claiming to be tired.

Today's event keeps repeating itself in my mind.

Gajeel's evil grin when he punched me in the stomach, like there was nothing better in the world than hurting others. Natsu helping me, Wendy healing me. Gajeel hurting. Natsu helping. Wendy healing. And the same thing again. And again till I finally fall asleep.

Miranda wakes me up, telling me that today's a big, big, big, big day.

I practice using the whip once again before we are called to our private training session during lunch time.

District after district is called in and when it`s Wendy's turn I wish her good luck and she leaves with a smile.

As Sebastian leaves I start getting really nervous and then my name is called, it's my turn. I look at the remaining tributes. Lisanna gives me a thumbs up and I'm very thankful.

Then I see Natsu smiling at me and forming the words "Good luck" although he says it too quiet for me to hear, I understand what he means and smile back before I enter the training room.

The game makers and Seneca Crane look down at me, eating food from the big banquet that was set up for them.

I walk to the middle of the room and introduce myself as Lucy Heartfilia from District 8.

I get a whip and then summon Scorpio and Sagittarius who show off their impressive powers.

After that Virgo, Aries, Taurus and Cancer perform while I use my whip.

Loki and I fight together in the simulation and the combat expert makes me look very good.

Unfortunately I can't summon Aquarius because there is no water available but as I can't really control her anyway I'm maybe better off that way.

But I keep the best thing for the very end.

When the game makers start clapping politely because they think my performance is over, I summon Gemini who appears next to me as a second Lucy.

Some of the sponsors look startled and chuckle as they see a second me standing next to, well, me.

"Let's go Gemini" I whisper, take his/her/its hand and close my eyes as I concentrate as hard as I can.

This special technique will cost me all I've got.

I slowly breathe in and out as my surrounding starts to change completely.

I quietly murmur with all my concentration put into those phrases.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_Aspect become complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

As I slightly open my eyes, I'm not surrounded by a plain training room anymore.

Gemini and I, floating on a platform of magic holding hands, are surrounded by nothing less than the universe. Stars shine bright and the sky is constantly changing from pale blue to light pink to an intense green. Planets make their way around us and I hear the surprised gasps coming from the game makers.

A soft wind goes through my hair as I keep summoning more and more.

The colors around us keep fading into each other constantly making it look like a rainbow exploded in the training room. A countless number of stars sparkle in the multi colored sky and I would like to take in that beautiful sight but I'm too busy holding that magic up.

A smile crosses my face and I take a last deep breath as I unleash the true power of Urano Metria.

The whole room is flooded with blinding white light and everything in my way is just blasted away.

Knives, spears, everything inside the trainings room is flying through the air and I feel sorry for whoever has to clean up afterwards.

I sink to the ground, exhausted, as Gemini returns to the Celestial Spirits world.

It was definitely worth it.

Looking at the amazed faces in my audience gives me the strength to stand up.

I don't have much magic power left so I open up the gate of Nicola and Plue comes out which makes the game makers chuckle.

Together Plue and I step in front of the game makers and bow. "Thank you for your attention", I say, take Plue in my arms and together we walk out of the room.

After that performance I'm tired and feel like I could drop dead on the spot but on the other hand I'm simply incredibly proud.

"How did it go?" Gerard asks Sebastian and me in the evening.

Our whole team is assembled to watch the announcement of the scores. After the private sessions, the tributes are rated from 0 to 12, with 12 being the best. These scores often have a big influence on your number of sponsors, no wonder that everybody is so excited about it.

I'm very nervous, although I think that I did a pretty good job. Sebastian just shrugs, I wonder what he did in order to impress the sponsors and I really can't come up with something.

And suddenly I feel a little guilty, I didn't care about him at all. I mean, that's what I wanted, but I spent a lot of time with Wendy, Levy and Lisanna, so why not him? He's from district 8, from home, we're almost family and I just ignored him. I know that he will die in the games and I think he knows it as well but I could've been a little nicer with him.

"What did you do Sebastian?" I ask and quickly add "You don't have to tell me of course"

"No it's all right Lucy. I kind of tried to set some traps and throw some spears. I'm not sure whether it made a good impression or not."

The show starts.

Caesar Flickerman talks about how great this year's tributes are and this is when the scores start. The boy from one, Saphir gets a score of 8 and I'm surprised that Mirajane gets a score of 9. I wonder how she did that.

Gajeel gets a score of 9 as well. The sight of him makes me remember the pain in my stomach but I quickly push those thoughts away.

Erza Scarlet gets a score of 11 and I hold my breath. Is she really that strong?

I knew she was a trained and skilled career, but to get a score of 11 out of 12 really is amazing.

I'm happy for Levy as she gets a score of 6. It's not great, but not bad.

Gray and Juvia both get a score of 8 and I'm more and more intimidated. So many tributes with such high scores.

Wendy get's a 7 and I wonder what she did, but I'm glad. A 7 is enough to get some sponsors, but not so high that she would get unwanted attention and is a danger for the careers.

Hibiki from district 7 gets a 6 and his district partner Sherry gets a score of 5.

And when Sebastian's name appears on the screen I see a 4 next to his face.

A score of 4? That's not good.

I see his disappointment, but right now I'm way too nervous to see my own score.

"Lucy Heartfilia with a score of 8"

What? 8? That's so much and I feel joy rush through my veins. 8!8!8! I can actually get some sponsors! I may have a little chance.

Angel, Gerard and Miranda get up and hug me and although I'm really happy about my score I feel sort of sorry for Sebastian.

Lisanna gets a score of 6 and Alzack and Miliana, the tributes from district 11 both get a score of 5.

"Natsu Dragneel with a score of 10"

A 10? That's probably the highest score district 12 ever got!

The girl from 12 gets a score of 4, leaving her and Sebastian as the weakest tributes.

This year's tributes kind of seem to be especially strong, so much of them got a score of 8 or even higher and although I'm really happy about my achievement I'm kind of worried.

"I'm so proud of you honey" Angel says "But you should go to bed now. Tomorrow evening will be the interviews, you should get some rest."

**Authors Note: Just a little side note about Gajeel's behavior. In my fanfiction, Gajeel is still his 'old self', the person he was before he joined Fairy Tail. That being said I wish you all HAPPY EASTER and may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**

**Natsu bunny: Author, why am I a bunny?**

**Author: Well because it's Easter Natsu. You are an Easter bunny now.**

**Natsu bunny: I don't like being a bunny.**

**Gray: Haha, you look ridiculous! **

**Natsu: Shut up ice princess, I got a higher score than you!**

**Gray: No way! That has to be a typo, right author? It can't be that squinty eyes got a higher score than me!**

**Authors: Shut up you two! You're ruining my Authors Note! *death stare***

**Natsu bunny & Gray: AYE SIR!**

**Lucy: What is it with that Happy imitation?**


	8. Chapter 8

Fire is catching

Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: Yay! More than 50 reviews! :D Are you ready for some Nalu in this chapter?! I hope you are, enjoy reading it! **

In my room I summon all the spirits that helped me achieve my score and thank them, Loki being the last one still being in my room.

"Lucy?" he asks me.

"Huh?"

"You're terrified of the games right?"

I nod and look at my feet.

He walks toward me, hugs me tightly and I am thankful for his kindness. I press my face into the soft material of his suit and try to hold back the tears. His ginger hair brushes my skin as he wraps his strong arms around me. Loki has always been more than a spirit to me. He is my friend, the one who always stands by my side. He gives me a last squeeze and then gently lets go.

"I will protect you Lucy, no matter what it takes", he whispers in my ear.

"I know that Loki, it's just that I can't always use magic in the arena, you can't protect me."

"Then I'll just come to your world with my own magic power, even if it kills me"

I laugh but his loyalty makes me blush "That's against the rules"

He shrugs "Who cares about rules?"

"President Snow does. But thank you Loki, I really can't thank you enough

"I'll protect you" he says and then returns to the spirit world.

Still his visit was very comforting and I fall asleep rather quickly, exhausted from the long day.

The next day is all about mentoring and training me manners, to be "excellent".

Miranda teaches me how to walk in high heels which is way harder than it looks. Then she refreshes my knowledge about manners but is very pleased about what a good student I am, so we finish the training after two hours instead of the planned four.

Angel and I go through some questions that could be asked in the interview and try to come up with a special strategy but I somehow don't fit in the character stereotypes.

I'm not cold, strong and focused like Erza is but I'm also not cute, fragile and innocent like Wendy. I'm not super quiet like Sebastian but also don't talk all the time like Levy. I'm not starved and burned out like Alzack and Miliana but I'm also not well fed and strong like Saphir.

I'm always in between.

Finally Angel tells me to be natural, just the way I am and answer with whatever comes up to my mind.

"And you should definitely bring Plue. The capitol citizens are kind of primitive; just give them what they want. And they love cute things. Bring Plue and dance with her or something like that."

Okay then, it may sound stupid but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's acting ridiculous and cute. That'll be easy.

I'm done with all my training and mentoring which actually gives me an hour of spare time before Gerard and my prep team will make me look beautiful again. I'm really looking forward to the outfit Gerard designed for me. I know it's kind of stupid to be excited about a dress when you'll be dead very soon but just let me have that last pleasure. Who knows when I'll have fun again, probably never in my entire, unfortunately very short, life.

I use my free time to go up on the roof where I find a beautiful flower garden. Plants of all kinds of colors bloom in the bed, filling the air with a nice, sweet smell.

I freeze and look around for a while, my gaze wandering over the different kinds of flowers. I've never seen so many different plants at once. It's truly beautiful.

After taking my time to examine the different flowers, I walk until the edge of the roof and enjoy the breathtaking view. I sit down and just look around, take in everything.

The skyline of the capitol is right in front of me. Gigantic skyscrapers with glass facades that reflect the clear, blue sky, fountains that spout glittering water and neon signs glowing in bright colors, advertising makeup, jewelry and other capitol luxury items.

The people on the streets look tiny from up here, like colorful ants. Maybe they're worried about which dress to wear to the next upcoming party or what new trends will await them in the summer collection. Maybe they're thinking about how excited they are for the interviews, wondering how the tributes will act. They're all caught up in their everyday life while I'm sitting here, waiting for my life to end. And they all know about it. They know about the games and they don't even care. They don't see the horror, the fear, the death; they think it's just another entertaining game.

I grid my teeth and exhale slowly, calming myself down.

What would happen if I just jumped of that roof? If I just let myself fall, fall down until a hard impact would end my life in seconds? If it would all be over before it even began?

I take a small stone and let it drop down, but it flies back to me after some time. A magic force field? I should've figured that out.

The capitol would never give the tributes such an easy way to escape. No, once you're a tribute you remain a tribute, the only chances you have are to die in the arena or become a victor.

I sigh; I wouldn't have thought that I would end like this one day.

A tribute in the hunger games? Of course I thought about it every year when the reaping took place, how it would be if my name was drawn, but it's something different to really _experience_ it than to only think about it.

But I'm not a fan of self-pity, so I try to pull myself together.

I just sit there on the edge of the roof, my legs in the air and look at the capitol until somebody suddenly sits down next to me.

I turn around surprised to find out that it's Natsu.

Suddenly a warm feeling fills my body and I quickly look away hoping my face isn't as red as it feels like.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Same as you I suppose"

There it is again, the same feeling I had when I first saw Natsu on TV, it feels like I _know_ him, which is simply ridiculous, but now I'm sure that intuition I had earlier wasn't just a coincidence.

I don't have any memories of him, it's not like I know him in that way.

But you know those strange moments when you feel like you know something, but you don't know where it comes from? When it feels like maybe that thing happened to you in an earlier life?

Okay, you probably don't know that feeling and think that I'm weird, but if you do know it, that's what I felt when I first saw the pink haired mage. And that's what I feel when I see him now.

I'm well aware of the fact that it's impossible for me to know him. He's from district 12 and I'm from 8, there's no chance we could have met.

Besides, he doesn't seem to recognize me at all, so I must be imagining it after all. Why do I even care? We're enemies, right?

The thought of him and me being enemies simply doesn't feel right, it feels terribly wrong. My subconscious screams at me that I know him, that we're not supposed to be enemies but I ignore it, have to ignore it.

We're strangers. Period. End of story.

We sit there in silence till I finally say something.

"Natsu… can I ask you something?" I say shyly but I'm just too curious.

"Sure"

"Why did you smile?"

He looks at me, not getting my point.

Gosh, that was a stupid question! But there's no turning back anymore.

"You know, the day of the reaping, when your name was drawn you walked to the stage and smiled. Why? I mean how can you smile in a situation like that?"

"Hmm, I guess I was happy because my name was drawn, and not the one of my friends. Everybody is so terrified of the reaping and the games, I was just happy for the others. Because now, it's in my hands whether I win or lose, if my friends had gone I could have done nothing to help them" He scans the horizon, seeming far, far away.

"Aren't you afraid of the games?"

"Nooo, 'cause that's exactly what the capitol wants us to be. They want to intimidate us, want to scare us, but I won't give them that pleasure. The whole games are meant to scare us, to keep us quiet and to make it easier to control the districts. But they can't control me. I am who I am and nobody, not even President Snow can take that away from me, I won't let him. That's why I'll never stop smiling and I'll never stop protecting my friends"

I look at him impressed by those words and then he bursts out laughing.

"You know that just sounded so wise, I think it's literally the smartest thing I've ever said. I'm usually not a big talker" he says and laughs, really laughs and for some reason I also start chuckling.

He looks at me with his onyx eyes and I find myself falling into those eyes, falling, falling, falling into the endless darkness…

"It shouldn't have been me" I blurt out suddenly feeling the need to tell him.

"You shouldn't have been what?" he looks at me questionably.

"A tribute. Actually it wasn't my name that was drawn at the reaping. They accidently put in the name of a girl that had died a few months ago and her name was drawn…." I don't exactly know why, but I tell him the whole dramatic story about Emilia Johnson and me.

After I finished, he just looks at me with his beautiful black eyes (did I just say beautiful? No I didn't, I definitely didn't) and says in a very serious voice. "I didn't know. They didn't show it on the reaping recap. I really feel sorry for you. But you know what? You weren't supposed to be a tribute, so you're not going to be one."

What?!

Maybe he is a little crazy after all.

"You'll just go and win these games and then you can go home and pay them back for that stupid mistake they did."

I look at him totally astonished.

Did he just tell me I should win these games?

I mean, yeah, that's what I intend to do, but Natsu's a tribute as well.

Me winning means dying for him.

He can't be serious about that, can he?

He's just saying that in order to comfort me, but why shouldn't he? It's not like I ever did something for him, he doesn't owe me anything, so why is being so nice?

"You truly are an idiot" I say and my mouth twists into a tiny little smile.

Natsu grins his characteristic grin and we talk for a little longer.

When it's time to go back down to get prepared for the interviews he wishes me good luck.

Gerard already awaits me and presents me the gorgeous outfit he designed for my interview. It's a little similar to my parade outfit, but even more breathtaking.

The long dress is made out of a light purple, flowing fabric shining in different colors and reflecting the light just like the other one. But by flowing I really mean FLOWING. It looks like the material is running down my body over and over again, out of a never ending spring. The dress runs down my body reaching down to the ground but somehow that must all be an illusion because no material is gathering on the floor. It's fascinating and I struggle to take my eyes off it.

"How is this working? Is it magic?" I ask.

"As if I'd tell you." he chuckles "I'll keep this as my little secret".

I spin in front of the mirror the pearly fabric flying around me and I feel beautiful.

**Authors Note:**** Sooo, what do you think about that chapter? The interviews will await you in the next one! :p **

**Author: Wow Natsu, that was quite a speech you gave on that roof…**

**Happy: He lllllllliiiiiiiiikes her**

**Author: IIIIIIIIIIII knooooooooooow *evil grin***

**Lucy: Shut up you two! *blush* Author, you should write about important stuff instead of shipping me with another tribute who is my **_**enemy**_**.**

**Author: B..b…but shipping is fun…. :`(**

**Natsu: What the hell is going on? What is this shipping business about? And I still don't know what Nalu is although I asked several chapters ago! *gets into rage mode***

**Lucy: Everybody, run!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fire is catching

Chapter 9

**Authors Note****: I've got more than 3000 views which makes me just super happy :D **

**Okay, now it's time for the INTERVIEWS! Be prepared for tears, cheers & scandals! Enjoy 3**

All the tributes line up backstage and wait for being called outside for their interviews.

Wendy, Levy, Lisanna and I wait together all very nervous but I also have some eye contact with Natsu.

He's wearing a black suit but that somehow doesn't look right on him. It's just way too formal for the lightheaded boy, or at least that's what I think. The stylists of district 12 aren't very good.

Then Mirajane is called outside and all the conversation stops, everybody looking at the screen.

Caesar Flickerman, having dark purple hair this year, welcomes the audience, Mirajane and the rest of Panem.

Then he and Mirajane sit down in two armchairs and start talking. I'm still not sure if Mirajane is putting on an act, but if she does, I'll have to admit that she's very good at it. She's so cute, beautiful, and adorable that I bet the sponsors will fight about who is allowed to send her parachutes.

Erza Scarlet plays the strong, tough girl that isn't afraid of anything, a very effective strategy, and even I believe her. She's trained, she's skilled, she's heartless. She has everything it takes to be a victor.

I'm really surprised by Juvia Lockser though. Her interview showed a totally different side of her and I don't know whether she's extremely stupid or extremely smart.

"So Juvia, you volunteered as a tribute right?" Caesar asks his constant showman smile frozen on his face.

Juvia sits up "Yes Juvia did"

"Is there any special reason you did something brave like that?"

"Indeed there is. Juvia only did this because she knew that Gray-sama would volunteer this year."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Caesar asks and I can imagine where this is going.

"Juvia had to volunteer so she could protect Gray-sama in the arena and help him become a victor"

"Gray become a victor? But that would mean that you would have to sacrifice yourself!" Caesar acts all shocked.

"Juvia knows this. But it's Gray-samas biggest dream to be a victor and as long he is happy Juvia is too. It doesn't matter to her. If she dies to protect Gray-sama Juvia is very happy and honored" the girl from 4 says blushing and I just stare at the screen.

What the heck is this?

Caesar takes Juvia's hand and looks at her.

"Juvia, this is so selfless, I've never seen something like this before, your story is so touching."

Then he and Juvia walk to the edge of the stage: "Ladies and Gentleman…, Juvia Lockser from district 4!" he shouts and stretches his and Juvias joined hands into the air.

Oh great, star-crossed, unreplied love, it will be raining sponsors for Juvia.

And Gray, being worth for Juvia to die, has now a big group of fans in the capitol. I mean he has to be awesome, if Juvia is willing to sacrifice herself for him right? Capitol citizen are so stupid.

Gray's interview goes really good for him, he's perfect at playing the cool boy and I bet he just melted away the hearts of thousands of capitol woman.

Man, this star-crossed lovers thing really works. Is the capitol really that naïve?

Although I'm not sure whether Juvia is serious about Gray (which would be kind of bad for her), it's pretty obvious that Gray just plays along.

It works though, I bet they just gained an awful lot of sponsors. Sure, I knew that the careers are violent and strong, but I didn't know that they were so good at presenting themselves and making them likeable.

Bad for me.

Wendy looks adorable in her cute outfit and she just uses her natural cuteness with Caesar being really nice with her as well, she did pretty good I guess.

After that her district partner Jet walks onto the stage followed by Sherry and Hibiki and soon it's my turn.

The tributes that were already interviewed stand with their teams and I see Angel, Miranda and Gerard talking with some capitol people.

Wendy gives me a quick comforting look as well as Lisanna who smiles at me but I still have the feeling that I'm about to sink into the ground. As clumsy as I am I'll probably fall down the stage or get caught up in my long dress, or, or… my breath is rapid and my heart is about to jump out of my chest- everything's spinning and I'm so terrified.

A tight grip on my shoulder brings me back to reality and I turn around facing the pink haired boy.

"Hey" Natsu grins "You don't have to be afraid, they'll love you"

I look up to him just as my name is called and I gather all my courage.

Right I'm going to do this thing.

I walk onto the stage. The bright lights, the people, the applause, the cheers, they all make me dizzy but I try to concentrate and put on the nicest smile I can think of.

I walk up to Caesar and we sit down into the armchairs. He asks me some questions and I answer them as honest as I can, trying to be natural and likeable.

"So Lucy, you seem really self-confident no matter what the situation is. What gives you the strength to be like that?"

Do I? Do I seem self-confident? If I do, that's really good. Oh right, that was I question, I should answer.

"Well Caesar, should I really tell you? It's something special you know, my own little secret"

I smile playing all shy. Then Caesar faces the crowd.

"Tell me people… should she tell us her secret?"

The audience cheers and screams "Yes!" "Tell us!" "We want to know!"

I giggle "Okay then, I'll say it, but only because it's you guys"

I look straight into the camera. Gosh, that's so fake, but it seems to work. I lean a little closer to Caesar and whisper in his hear, still loud enough for the audience to hear it.

"It are my keys, my stellar spirits. Whenever I grab my keys, I know that I'm not alone and that they're always there for me. They simply make me feel better"

Caesar laughs "Well maybe I should get some spirits then as well, I'm always so nervous before I get onto the stage. Aren't you afraid right now?"

"No, I don't have to be afraid you know. I'm just having a little chat with my capitol friends right? What's scary about that?" I smile at the crowd and then add "And I've got my keys with me, should I show you one?"

I slightly shudder as I notice how fake those words that come out of my mouth actually are. The capitol citizens my friends? It's more probably that President Snow volunteers as tribute than me being friends with the capitol. But I swallow down all the insults and words I want to say so desperately and smile instead. Just a few more minutes. You can do this.

The audience screams and whistles.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

I chuckle "No this one's harmless"

Then I get up and dramatically open Plues gate and she appears next to me and I hear "Aaaaaahhs" "Ooooooohs" and "How cute"s go through the crowd.

Then Plue walks to the edge of the stage, followed by Caesar and me and she starts to dance her little dance. Soon I join in and we both dance, and I spin around in my beautiful dress, and it all feels like a dream. Plue and I dancing on a stage, the cheering crowd, the bright lights, it all seems like a different world.

I can practically feel the enthusiasm of the capitol and as even Caesar starts dancing with Plue and me there's no holding back. Caesar swirls me around and my mind goes off, I only rely on my instinct.

My vision gets a little blurry. All I see are bright lights, clapping hands and flashes of purple hair. The applause of the audience and Plue's "Pun pun! Pun pun!" mix to form a wall of roaring noise. My feet move to a rhythm nobody's hearing. I'm only half aware of what I'm doing but I simply know what to do. Know how to move my body and clap my hands giggle and smile in order to please them. I take Caesar Flickerman's hands and drag him into a dance. That particular dance is really popular in the capitol and I only once saw it on TV but my feet seem to remember it. The showman joins in and spins me around. The crowd goes completely wild and as my time's finished almost the whole studio is dancing with Plue, Caesar and me. Plue and I bow and Caesar shouts: "One last round of applause for our lovely Lucy Heartfilia from district 8" The clapping and applause is deafening and as Plue and I walk of the stage I feel relieved. I did it. I gave my best and I think it actually worked out.

Backstage Miranda and Angel hug me and Gerard gives me an approving smile. "Honey you were wonderful, I couldn't have done it better"

"You and your spirit thingy just were so adorable and cute. And that dancing was just perfect." Miranda squeaks and soon they are both of to go on chatting with some sponsors.

I see how some of the other tributes including Erza give me reproachful, skeptical and angry looks, but that just makes me even prouder.

Then it's time for the last tribute to be interviewed. Somehow Natsu doesn't seem to be nervous at all, I've never actually seen him afraid. Oh just wait… the arena will easily wipe that nasty smile off his face…

I close my eyes and turn away, not that again. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm NOT crazy.

I shake myself and settle in front of the screen in order to watch Natsu's interview.

He walks onto the stage and soon sits down with Caesar, just like all of us did.

"So, Natsu, we were all very impressed by your parade performance and I think a whole nation is dying to know where you got these flames."

"Well, you know Caesar, I didn't get the flames anywhere from. They are a part of me. I can show you if you want to."

An impressed mumble goes through the audience.

"Well wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" Caesar asks skeptically.

But Natsu just smiles and sets his hand on fire so that a fire ball is surrounding his arm. The crowd is screaming, even in the capitol a first generation dragon slayer is something really rare. Especially one that uses fire dragon magic.

Natsu lets the flames disappear and sits back as if nothing happened. And after a while the capitol citizens calm down and the interview goes on.

"So tell us, what's the best thing in the capitol?"

Without even thinking he blurts out: "The food. Definitely the food. There is just so much of it, really! No matter how much I eat, there's just even more and more and more, so I always keep eating until I'm stuffed"

That makes the audience laugh, of course it seems funny for them but I understand the message behind that. The capitol always has enough food, even more than they can eat whereas the districts, especially 12, have to starve. What's so funny about that, huh?

"But Caesar, there is one thing I really, really hate" Natsu says and everybody seems to hold their breath.

"What is it?" the showman asks carefully.

"The train ride. I hated it so freaking much. You have to know that I'm motion sick. Every time I get on any kind of vehicle I immediately feel sick. I was lying on the floor the whole time, the train totally knocked me out, honestly. My mentor thought I was a jerk, lying there on the floor unable to move. It was torture"

That gave the audience the rest. Echoing laughter goes through the hall and Natsu is looking around as if he's not getting the joke.

I even catch myself smiling. Natsu knocked out by a train? The boy who seems to be so strong and fearless can't even take a train? That's just hilarious.

"I really don't know what's so funny about that, it's a real problem for me!" Natsu says looking angry but that serious facial expression melts away after some seconds turning into his characteristic grin.

After some other questions about district 12 Caesar asks: "So Natsu…, is there anyone special back home?" The showman leans forward, blinking to the camera knowingly.

Don't tell me Natsu's going to jump on that star-crossed lovers train as well! Oh no, I forgot, he gets motion sick so he probably won't.

After some moments of silence Natsu scratches his head and comes up with an answer: "Well there is actually somebody…"

"Really? Who is it? I bet a lot of female citizen are dying to find out all about it" He winks again.

So annoying.

"Well I have a blue cat at home which is called Happy. We are best friends and I really, really miss him"

I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding and realize in surprise that my hands are balled into fists. What's that about?

Caesar snorts with laughter "A cat? That's cute, but I was more thinking of a special girl, if you know what I mean"

Natsu looks a little lost and I chuckle silently "A girl? Naaaaaah, there's always been just Happy and me. That's all I need" He says and smiles at the crowd. I bet some capitol woman are fainting right now, that incredibly cute smile is definitely too much for them. Did I say cute? I didn't mean it. Can I take that back?

The boy from 12 clears his throat and announces "Although I recently met someone special…"

But before he can finish his sentence the buzzing signal goes off signalizing that Natsu's time is up. "Ladies and Gentleman Natsu Dragneel, the boy on fire!" A wave of applause rolls through the studio as Natsu walks of the stage and joins his team.

**Author's Note: Someone special,huh? Who could that possibly be…? ;) Who wants to take a guess? Please tell me what you think about that chapter… 3**

**Gray: Right flame brain! Tell us who's your 'special someone'!**

**Natsu: Oh shut up already. You're the one pulling up the star-crossed lovers act! Besides it was on my script, I had to say it!**

**Author: Are you complaining about my choice of words?! In the contract we made it clearly said that I can make you say and do anything I want! *evil grin***

**Natsu: Whose idea was it to take that stupid job again? We don't even get paid!**

**Erza: I like my role. It's fun to play the tough, brutal and heartless girl…**

**Gray: You don't even have to **_**play**_** it…**

**Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **

**Gray: N..n…nothing!**

**Author: Alright guys, stop hijacking my Authors Note and get back to work! We have to produce the next chapter! Chapter 10, take on-action!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fire is catching

Chapter 10

**Authors Note****: The games are coming closer and closer now, things are starting to get really serious! I hope you enjoy that chapter.**

I lie in my bed unable to move threatened by the upcoming day. I know I should sleep, because this may be my last chance, but I can't. Every single muscle of my body is tensed and I lie there, tears running down my face.

I should've realized it by now. That I'm a tribute. That I'm about to die.

Why? Why me? Why do the hunger games exist at all? How can somebody be that cruel and heartless to put children into an arena like that? Why, Snow? Tell me WHY?!

I press my face into my pillow and let out short sobs as I'm caught up between dreams and reality.

I don't want to be a part of their games. I don't want to obey them. But how am I supposed to stand up to the capitol when my life is constantly endangered? I know that I have no chance to get out of my situation, to change anything. But I also don't want to give in that easily.

I find myself surrounded by total darkness, there is nothing around me, nothing at all. This is what my heart must look like right now, black and empty.

I sit on the ground, my face buried in my hands and hallucinate the upcoming events. I sometimes come back to consciousness and that's when the dark thoughts crawl up from the back of my mind.

You want to survive, right? The darkness in me asks. You want to become a victor? This is all you want… but in order to achieve that you'll have to kill them all, kill them!

I can't kill them, kill Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Natsu…, that's impossible!

Just wait, once your own life depends on it, you'll kill them all with pleasure. You'll have their blood on your own hands and you won't care. You'll take them down, one after the other one, until you're the only one left. Then you'll be crowned as a victor, a proud, strong victor and then you can go back home, see your loved ones and everything will go back to normal, that's the way it'll be…

This is when I realize that this is exactly how it won't be. I know I can't kill them, I don't want to, so how am I supposed to win then?

I have no chance of winning, not if it means to have to betray my friends. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not that monster my mind tells me I am. I don't even want to be someone like that.

Maybe it would be better if I just got killed in the bloodbath, make it quick and painless.

But I know that this isn't what I want as well. How can I live without having to kill?

I can't just go into hiding, the game makers would surely find a way to get me and the others together.

I wonder what the arena will look like? Will it be a desert? Ice landscape? Woods? Or maybe something completely different?

All those problems and questions wouldn't exist if those games had never been created.

I hate how I am just another puppet of the capitol, how I'm tortured just for entertainment, how my life will most probably be sacrificed just for the pleasure of some capitol citizen.

How could I give in that easily? How could I let the capitol control me? I played along with them, did exactly what they wanted me to do, behaved like a good tribute. But that's not what I should have done. I should have fought against my fate, should've stood up for myself and the others, should've tried to make a change.

But instead I danced on the stage with Plue and made myself look like a desperate idiot just in order to get some stupid capitol citizen to like me.

I sink to the ground, still surrounded by the never ending black nothingness and cry, cry like I did the last days.

I know that crying doesn't help, but I just can't stop. I feel so hopeless, so lost.

If you trip, you bleed. But if you're heart trips, you cry.

I don't want to die, but I don't want to be a monster as well.

I just want to go home.

That's all I'm asking for.

Suddenly I start to hear a voice that I recognize immediately. "Don't cry Miss Lucy, everything's going to be all right." It's Jack, good old Jack who always took care of me. I still remember when he said those words to me. I was a small girl back then and my mother just had passed away. I used to sit in front of her grave crying all day and Jack always tried to cheer me up. Somehow he managed to make me go on and that's something I'll never be able to pay back to him. "Don't you die on me Miss Lucy" Mary whispers in her soft voice. She has a hard life, working in the factories, having to get the food for her younger siblings. But instead of being jealous Mary always was kind and that's how we actually got friends. "You are a good person" lulls the woman who's always drunk, Cana. Cana Alberona also works in the factories. After her parents died very early, she's left all alone. She had to work for a long time already, even though she's still pretty young. Alcohol was the only way for her to escape her exhaustion, that's why she's drunk all the time, but nobody really blames her. She has a very hard life, I can understand that she drinks in order to forget. And even though Cana is drunk every day, she's still a very kind person and we often talked together. I'm glad I can call her my friend.

Jack, Mary,Cana, all the voices of the people I love, I hear their kind words, words full of hope, friendship and love. Words that give me strength.

Right, I can't give up. I have to go home. I have to see them again.

I'm going to give my best in the arena, will try to stay alive, but I'll also try to stay true to myself. Because I'm Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage from district 8 and I won't let anybody take that away from me.

Finally the darkness around me starts to dissolve and I actually start to see a light, so blinding that I have to close my eyes.

When I open them again I find myself in my room at the trainings center, my face pressed in to the wet pillow.

Was it all just a dream?

I fall asleep haunted by the hunger games but something has changed, something's different than before, I can somehow feel it.

Hope.

I wake up in the morning feeling like I'm about to throw up. Today's the day. Today I'll go in the arena. All my muscles are tensed; my whole body is on alert, my hands shaking uncontrollably, beads of sweat on my forehead.

Panic stricken, terrified, frightened, horrified, nervous, there are simply no words that can describe the amount of panic that's rushing through my body.

I wonder if the other tributes are as afraid as I am. I try to picture a scared Erza but I just don't manage. She isn't afraid of anything, especially not of the games. She knows, she has to know, that she will be a future victor, that the hard training will finally pay off.

I wish I could be that fearless, have that cold determination, but I don't and I'll probably never have.

I try to be optimistic, really, but it doesn't work out, I wonder why (note the underlying tone of sarcasm). At least I haven't lost my sense of humor though. And I'm clumsy as always, I'll really have to pay attention in the arena, one wrong move could mean my death.

It would be really too bad to die because you fell of the platform before the countdown was finished.

Walking out of my bedroom I see a pale Sebastian with dark under eye circles sitting at the breakfast table. Looking at all the food makes me want to puke even more but I sit down anyway and try to choke down some bites of a croissant which I would've enjoyed at another time.

Even Angel and Miranda don't talk, so we just sit there in silence. They all know that we'll most probably never see each other again, so Angel takes me to the side after we all finished.

"Give your best little angel. I'm counting on you honey", then she adds, "And try to not feel sad for the others. Pity is a luxury you can't allow yourself in the arena. Just think that they'll all fade away into the sky and live together with the angels….., I've always wanted this"

I've heard that Angel isn't her real name but comes from her irrational love for angels. Ever since she won the games, she dreams about becoming an angel and fading away into the sky…, or so are the rumors about my mentor. Although it sounds kind of strange, I can somehow understand her wish of disappearing. A lot of victors are somehow traumatized by their experiences in the arena, Angel's wish is a rather harmless one. And I'd actually like to dissolve and wake up in another world and maybe even heaven right now. Way better than my actual fate.

I say goodbye to Angel as she almost bursts out into tears, then Sebastian and I are brought to the hovercraft which will bring us and the other 22 tributes to our final destination, the arena.

We all sit in the vehicle in silence, everybody looking at their feet avoiding eye contact. All the tributes try to ignore Natsu who is lying on the floor trying to hold back the urge to throw up. We all know about his motion sickness, but I hadn't imagined it being that bad. He really is knocked out and I sort of fell sorry for him. Even the medication that he was given by the capitol doesn't seem to help.

I would like to help him somehow, but I don't know how and as everyone else is just ignoring him it would be kind of awkward.

Soon a uniformed peace keeper comes to us one by one holding a huge syringe. As he makes his way over to me I close my eyes and hold my breath. It's childish to be afraid of injections but that's just the way I am.

The pain abates quickly just leaving a chip in my arm. It's pretty small and black and has a coin shaped whole in its middle. I guess this is where we have to put the magic coins in.

I immediately feel somehow strange after I got the injection, like a part of me is missing. Of course, this chip somehow sealed away all my magic power. I try not to panic at the thought of me not being able to use magic. It has always been a part of me and it feels wrong to know that I can't summon my spirits whenever I want to.

I'll just have to get those coins, I don't have another choice.

I'm brought into an underground room where Gerard will do his final preparations before I go into the arena.

The bluish light, the plain white walls, the four peace keepers that accompany me making sure that I don't try to break out, they all make me feel like I'm in prison which probably even is the truth.

Gerard already awaits me looking a little sad "Hello Lucy. Did you know that another special thing about this year's games was that the stylists had to design the outfit their tribute would wear in the arena?"

I shake my head.

Gerard walks over to mannequin on which my outfit is presented. A blue and white strapless top, two blue separate sleeves, a dark blue skirt and black over knee socks.

"It may look a little impractical, but it actually is full of special features. The clothes are heat resistant, waterproof and keep you warm although the material itself is very lightweight. Also depending on the temperature outside your outfit adjusts its heating so that you neither sweat nor feel cold."

Somehow Gerard is different from the other times, he seems so unenthusiastic. I can understand that, designing an outfit for the arena isn't that much fun I guess.

He puts my blond hair into two low pigtails so that it won't be in the way.

Then my stylist looks at me with pity, sadness but also confidence in his eyes. "I believe in you, Lucy. I have ever since I met you, so promise me that you'll do your best"

He pats my head just as a fake voice starts to speak through the big speakers announcing that it's time to get on my starting position.

I slowly walk over to the tube putting all my effort into not freaking out.

I stand there surrounded by the glass that separates me from freedom. In only some seconds I'll be in the arena. I could be dead within the next minute.

I'm so scared, so scared, so scared.

I take in deep slow breaths trying to calm down. I have to focus, focus, or I'm as good as dead already. So I stand straight put my hands against the cold glass and look at Gerard one last time before the tube starts to move and I suppress the need to scream on top of my lungs.

Here I go.

**Authors Note:**** Uuuuuh, the games will start in the next chapter! How will the arena look like? What awaits Lucy and the other tributes? You can read about it next time! This chapter was a rather quiet and thoughtful one, but I promise that there will be more action in the next one. Anyway, what do you think about chapter 10? Please let me know! :D**

**Natsu: Who cares about that!? Let the games start! I can't wait!**

**Lucy: Um…Natsu…I think you're a little too excited about it….**

**Natsu: Why? I finally get to fight Gray, Gajeel and Erza! Thereby I can defeat them all at once *muahahaha***

**Gray: Ha! As if you could ever defeat me! I'm way stronger than you squinty eyes!**

**Natsu: What did you say underwear boy? I'll show you who…**

**Erza: QUIET PEASANTS! *very angry death stare***

***silence***

**Erza: I hope there will be some strawberry cake in the cornucopia, otherwise your head will roll Author…., do you understand?!**

**Author: YES MA'AM! There are 50 strawberry cakes prepared especially for you in the cornucopia. *scared to death***

**Erza: *sharpens sword* Very well then….**


End file.
